


Please

by Ctsk



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gag, Lisa just gets tortured metophorically, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vibrators, i dont even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ctsk/pseuds/Ctsk
Summary: Yukina and Sayo shamelessly fuck Lisa
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa, Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha

"You know what to do if we need to stop."

Yukina's clear voice rang through the room, firmly yet carefully. Lisa softly hummed, nodding her head, leaning against Sayo's front.

Sayo pet the bed softly, carefully hoisting Lisa up to her knees. "Your clothes. Off." Sayo said, getting Lisa into a blushing fit as she shrugged off her clothes, leaving herself bare. Making sure she was okay, Sayo moved over to Yukina, looking over the other girl's shoulder. Yukina was clearly setting an alarm on her phone, as much time as they had, they still needed to deal with their other work, be it band or school related work. With that out of the way, Yukina reached under Lisa's bed, digging around for the right box. It was placed further behind, neatly tucked away.

Her hand coming in contact with the exact box, Yukina pulled it closer to the edge of the area under the bed. Her hand quickly grasping a rope, she pulled it out and passed it to Sayo. Looking to Lisa for confirmation, Sayo was only met with a flushed face with eyes blown wide in anticipation. Hastily nodding, Lisa signaled her consent, making sure to croak out a soft raspy 'yes'.

Shifting closer to Lisa, Sayo carefully unwinds the rope, checking for any fraying or possible damages to the rope. "Lisa, your hands behind or in front?" Sayo asked, watching as Lisa contemplated the choices. Yukina had moved right in front of Lisa, also watching Lisa's face as they waited for an answer.

"In- In front, please." Lisa stutters out, bringing her hands together, holding them out for Sayo and Yukina. Yukina had taken hold of Lisa's hands, holding then in place as Sayo carefully tied the rope around her wrist. Making sure it wasn't too tight, Sayo and Yukina moved their hands away, letting Lisa do her own check. Wriggling her hands, making sure her blood supply wasn't cut off, Lisa felt okay with the restraint, it was wrapping comfortably around her wrists.

Yukina pulled on the restrain and held Lisa's hands close to her chest, arms folded on her side. "Don't move your hands unless we tell you to." Yukina whispered, eyes trailing up to lock with Lisa's eyes.

Sayo had reached under the bed for the blindfold, only to be stopped by Yukina. A smirk on her face, catlike grin that would have been menacing if it weren't Sayo on the receiving end, who knew that it held only mischief and no harm. Confused, Sayo turned to Yukina, her head tilting. Yukina only leaned in to whisper what she had in mind, leaving an amused look on Sayo's face.

Shifting around again, Sayo got out the gag instead. Handing it to Yukina, she turned around to watch as it was secured on Lisa. An audible intake of air could be heard clearly, eyes wide and aroused, face flushed a bright red. Lisa could only let out a whine, jaw clenching around the gag.

A slight smile on Sayo's face, as she turned and reached back into the box, pulling out a pale pink vibrator and it's remote. She could see Lisa shifting on the bed, spreading her legs apart slightly as she made sure to keep her balance.

Sayo carefully dropped the vibrator in Yukina's hands, the latter turning around to give Sayo a quick kiss on the lips. Sitting beside Yukina, Sayo reached one hand behind Lisa, lightly trailing a finger down her back, stopping at her waist. She could feel the girl shiver, a slight whine escaping her mouth. Yukina only watched in amusement, casually turning the vibrator around in her hands.

Yukina holds the vibrator, carefully parting Lisa's already wet lower lips. Moving it around to coat it in Lisa's slick, she made sure to was slippery enough, before turning it on to the lowest and quickly sliding it in. A moan escapes from Lisa, her breath hitching. The intensity was enough to get one horribly aroused, but they knew Lisa wanted more.

Clearly that was being exploited, as Yukina hums in satisfaction for the umpteenth time that evening and turns to Sayo, leaving Lisa clenching around the vibrator.

Pulling Sayo in, Yukina softly brings her hand up to her head and neck, pulling the taller girl in for a kiss. Sayo smiles slightly and closes her eyes, letting her hand fall to Yukina's waist, holding the other girl firmly close. Letting her tongue trace Yukina's lips, she slowly pushes her lips into Yukina's mouth, tangling their tongues together.

Being a singer, Yukina knew she could outlast Sayo with her lung capacity. It was a slight smirk that formed on her face when Sayo pulled away, taking in air. Sayo caught her breath, letting out a light chuckle.

"Maybe it's time we played with her, ne?" Yukina teased, jabbing a hand at Lisa, her tone playful and mischievous. Lisa could see the matching smirks on her girlfriends. Letting out a whine, she could feel herself clench around the vibrator, getting more and more worked up by the minute. She absolutely loved when Yukina and Sayo were assertive, it was so damn hot, it just made her so satisfied.

Yukina pulled Sayo in for one last small peck on the lips before both of them turned to Lisa. Lisa didn't know what they were going to do to her, the arousal was making her legs weak. If she wasn't kneeling already her legs would have buckled, unable to hold her body up. Lisa stomache visibly moved as she clenches around the vibrator again, the action not going unnoticed by the other two girls.

Yukina snuck a hand under Lisa, grabbing the vibrator and pulling it out slowly, only to give it a harsh shove back in barely a few seconds later, causing Lisa to moan softly as her lips parted slightly. Yukina's hand was already receiving Lisa's dripping juices, and it was coating her palm. Letting go of the vibrator, Yukina held up her hand, letting Lisa see her own cum all over Yukina's hand.

Sayo abruptly reached out, grabbing Yukina's wrist and pulling her hand to her face, licking all over the palm and taking in Lisa's juices. Previously surprised by the sudden grab of her wrist, Yukina let out a smug smirk as Sayo licked her hand, as though eating out of it like a dog.

(She was going to save that for next time, surely Sayo wouldn't mind.)

Lisa let out a moan, her saliva already soaking the whole gag and threatening to drip. She only moaned louder as Sayo purposely looked over to her with half lidded eyes, mouth buried in Yukina's half, cleaning up the mess she herself made.

Her eyes glued to Sayo, Lisa didn't realise Yukina's free hand was straying, finding its way to the vibrator's remote. She only realised when the vibrator was suddenly turned to its highest, making her bend over in shock. Her moans and whining were filling the room, and she felt like she was about to lose it.

Sayo had finished what she was doing to Yukina's hand and had let her eyes trail up and down Lisa's body, satisfaction present on her face. Lisa's saliva was definitely spilling over now, making its way down her chin.

Lisa nearly screamed as she felt a hand graze her sensitive pussy, seeming to grip on the vibrator. She was losing it, she was so close to cumming. Her moans were getting louder, and more repetitive.

Sayo could only smirk as she waited, and right at the perfect moment, pulled out the vibrator, leaving Lisa's pussy empty and unsatisfied. Yukina had quickly turned off the vibrator, her eyes glued to Lisa's face.

Lisa could feel her breath get stuck in her throat, as she realised she was left hanging and empty. Her face scrunched up, struggling to process what was going on. She hadn't cum, she knew that, and she wanted to.

Yukina and Sayo watches in amusement as Lisa slowly realised what had happened, eyes flicking between both of them, chocking out pleas through the gag. It was muffled, but seemed like actual words, actual pleading.

Lisa was very quickly coming down from her high, squirming and slowly falling away from the edge of satisfaction. She tried to move her knees closer to each other, only to suddenly feel an obstruction. Sayo had quickly placed her legs under Lisa, right against both knees, stopping her from closing them. Instead, she pushed then further apart, leaving her moaning and begging. Being in the dance club, Lisa was usually stronger at the legs, but after being beaten down to a weak mess, Sayo had easily overpowered her, without even using her hands.

It was shock Lisa felt first when Yukina grazed her clit with a finger, cashing the girl to hunch over again. Yukina was rubbing it, teasing her outer lips, but never dipping into her pussy. Sayo had started tracing light circles at her inner thigh, bringing attention to how wet it was. Sayo's finger lightly dragging across her skin in repetitive circles, so little contact yet so stimulating.

Already so aroused, it didn't take much for Lisa to near the edge of cumming again, knowing what the other two would do, yet pleading desperately in her mind and through her moans. As expected, right at the edge, Yukina and Sayo pulled their hands away, leaving Lisa desperate. Her mind was clouded, everything was clouded, and all she wanted right now was to cum so hard.

"Are you going to use your words if we remove the gag?" Yukina nearly growled the question, her voice low, the mere sound of it making Lisa's insides churn. She whined as she nods her head, squirming in place.

Yukina reached behind Lisa's head, undoing the gag and pulling it away. Lisa could clearly see how soaked it was as she panted, feeling horribly embarrassed. She didn't pay attention to what happened to the gag, or what Yukina did, her mind still spinning from every thing.

Sayo had slid her hands over Lisa's crotch, lightly touching two fingers to her slit. Instantly Lisa tried to lower herself and get more contact, only for Sayo to harshly grab her hips and hold her in place.

"Did I say you could move? Hm?" Sayo leaned closer to Lisa's face, eyes staring right into Lisa's eyes as she questioned. She had pushed her hand up harshly in time with the small hum as question, holding it there and not letting Lisa get herself off. Lisa still had her hands close to her chest, tied together and in place.

"Baby I asked a question, if you're not going to answer me maybe we should put the gag back." Sayo teased, watching as Lisa's eyes widened. "N-no....."

"I'm pretty sure you have been taught to answer in full sentences, haven't you?"

"Y-yes.... I was ta-taught to answer in- in f-full sentences." Lisa stuttered, trying to keep her moans in as she answered Sayo.

"Then I ask again. Did I say you could move yet?" Sayo smirked leaning close to Lisa's face. She could feel Lisa's liquids pooling in her hand, but made no more to remove her hand.

"N-no......you d-didn't say I c-could move...."

"Good girl."

Sayo pulled her hand away swiftly, leaving Lisa no contact at her pussy. Lisa whimpered, her hands shifting slightly. Sayo had shot the other girl a knowing look, one eyebrow up, daring her to even move her hands from where they were. Lisa only whimpered more, begging for some touch.

Sayo ignored Lisa, holding up her hand and watching the slick run down her palm to her wrist. Bringing her arm closer to her face, Sayo sticks out her tongue and slowly licked her hand from bottom to the tip of her fingers, letting Lisa see the mess she made.

"Look at what you did. You're so messy, you've made such a mess on my hand. You're so wet, I didn't even need to put my hand inside your pussy." Sayo moved her hand closer to Lisa, putting her whole hand out for Lisa to see. "Clean it. Clean up your mess baby."

Lisa could only oblige as she licked Sayo's hand, sucking on her fingers, taking in her own juices. She could taste herself so strongly, everything was overwhelming her.

It was like a sudden punch to her gut when Yukina slid her hands under her, pulling her lips apart and exposing her sex to the cold air from behind. As if that wasn't enough, Sayo had quickly moved her hand away and grabbed her breasts, kneading it and pinching her nipple.

Lisa was moaning, her body twitching from everything that was going on. Yet it took her awhile to realise that Yukina hadn't moved her hands, she was just spreading her lips apart.

"Yu-Yukina....p-please...." Lisa choked out in between moans, as Sayo played around with her breasts.

"Please what?" Yukina questioned, letting her lips brush the back of Lisa's neck.

Lisa whined, not wanting to say anything. Sayo took notice of that, twisting Lisa's nipples harshly before letting go, leaving Lisa's body without contact again. Lisa whined more, her eyes pleading as she stared right at Sayo.

"Your words, baby." Sayo whispered, not giving in to Lisa at all. "Your gag is gone, you can clearly speak properly now, can't you?"

Lisa as squirming, her mouth choking out words in between whines.

"P-please...tou-hnngh.....touch m-me....."

"But I'm already touching you, hm?" Yukina asked, her mouth right beside Lisa's ear. A shiver shot through Lisa, a choked sob escaping her. Yukina moved her mouth to Lisa's neck, lips softly touching the sensitive skin.

"My.... M-my pussy...in-inside...... Please....." Lisa couldn't take it, she needed to cum right now, her pussy was already throbbing.

"Good girl."

Another choked sob escaped her as Sayo plunged two fingers right into Lisa, hitting her walls harshly. Yukon bit down on her neck, still keeping her lips spread with one hand, yet one hand was traveling. As Sayo thrusted her fingers in and out, Yukina's hand had found its way to Lisa's clit, pinching and rolling it between her thumb and index finger. Pleasure already over flowing, Lisa only moaned more as Sayo's free hand came to grab her wrists and move then out if the way, then leaned down and took a breast in her mouth, sucking and biting it.

It was so so good, the sensations, everywhere, all over her. She slowly climbed higher and higher, drool spilling out of her open mouth, being fucked out of her mind.

Lisa could only scream as she came, her orgasm ripping through her body. Yukina and Sayo continued moving, fucking Lisa through her orgasm. They didn't slow down, which only reduced Lisa into a pathetic begging mess.

"N-no please no it's too much--hhngh Y-Yukina! Sayo p-please!" Lisa was screaming, only barely able to hold her kneeling position. Her begging slowly became gibberish, mixed with moans and whines, as she came again.

Sayo slowed her actions, carefully bring Lisa down form her high before finally pulling away softly. Yukina had done the same, removing her hand from Lisa's clit and moving the other away with from Lisa's pussy in time with Sayo's actions. Sayo caught Lisa as she slumped forward, breathless and weak. Quickly sucking her fingers clean, Sayo carefully lifted Lisa, moving her out of her kneeling position as Yukina grabbed a cloth.

"Good job baby, you did well." Sayo murmured, holding Lisa close on her lap as Yukina ran the damp cloth over Lisa's body, carefully cleaning her. "Good girl, it's okay." Yukina whispered, lightly dragging the cloth over Lisa's sensitive skin. Lisa whined softly, too spent to even form a proper reply. Sayo carefully untied Lisa's hands, lifting each arm softly for Yukina to clean.

Lisa could only weakly whine as Sayo carefully pushed her legs apart, allowing Yukina to reach in between to clean her. Her pussy was still throbbing and sensitive, causing her to let out a pitiful whimper at the touch, trying to force her legs together.

"It's okay baby, it's okay." Sayo reassured Lisa, leaving light kisses on her face.

Understanding, Yukina didn't dwell on her legs, quickly cleaning it and moving the cloth away. Sayo had carefully lifted Lisa again, helping Yukina put some clothes on the girl before placing the exhausted girl on a chair.

"Sorry, give us a moment, okay?" Yukina softly whispered, holding Lisa tightly as Sayo quickly changed the sheets and placed Lisa back on the bed.

One after another they cleaned up, getting out of their sweaty clothes and into clean clothes, quickly returning to the bed, lying on both sides of Lisa.

"S-sorry....for not helping....to clean up...." Lisa whispered, being hugged by the other two girls on each side. Yukina wrapped her arms around Lisa tighter, a slight chuckle escaping her lips

"Lisa, you can barely even move right now."

"Mhh.... You were exhausted, it's fine." Sayo chuckles slightly, adding   
on after Yukina. Lisa barely managed a slight hum as reply before passing out for real, too tired to stay awake. Yukina and Sayo soon followed after her, all three of them falling asleep.

Well at least Yukina and Sayo were proud of what they did to their girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> "Mouuu Sayooooo carry meee!!!"


End file.
